bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
His Name is Mister Down
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:3024064f.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 39 |last = Gell Upper |next = The Blue Gale, Butta Gill}} is the thirty-ninth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on January 5th, 2013. Plot Mister Down approaches the Bakugan Dojo, intimidating Mister Up that he will have to take over. Mister Up beckons him. Tatsuma relates to the viewers that another man who's just like Mister Up appears all of a sudden to the Bakugan Dojo. Tatsuma is worried that the man might be as strong as Mister Up whose Kachia Gell really showed Harubaru, Raichi, their Guardian Bakugan as well as Tatsuma's Gif Jinryu a hard lesson in brawling. Tatsuma reiterates to the viewers that the man he is talking about is none other than Mister Down. Harubaru wonders about who these mysterious guys really are. Raichi's guess is just as good as Harubaru's. Mister Up asks Mister Down if he's already done with teaching the students of Bakugan Juku a lesson. Mister Down affirms and tosses to Mister Up the Guardian Bakugan of the Shadow Sanjushi. This is much to the surprise of the young boys of the Bakugan Dojo that the ninja trio has been dealt with much earlier than them and they are now the next in the list. Mister Down asks to take over in dealing with the kids at the Bakugan Dojo but Mister Up insists that he isn't done yet with them. Mister Down criticizes Mister Up that the latter is just wasting their time and with that, a fight erupted between the two men. Just when Tatsuma thought that it was going to be a violent fistfight, the two men clashed their heads and went for a Jakkenpon which Mister Down won with paper against rock after five turns. Mister Down announces that Mister Up lost that one and asked him to clear the damaged table and get a new one. Mister Up orders the reluctant "Tatsujin" to help him do it. Outside the Dojo, Mister Down reminisces by the iron bell. Harubaru asks him if he too was a student of the Bakugan Dojo but Mister Down did not revealed much about what he knew or who he is. Harubaru then makes mention of aiming to be the top student of Master Shimo. When Mister Down inquires about Master Shimo, Harubaru introduced him as their master. Meanwhile, Mister Up and Tatsuma are lifting a new brawling table to replace the one destroyed by Kachia Gell's Gell Upper. Back to Harubaru and Mister Down. Harubaru tests the strength of his index finger by sounding the bell. He asks Mister Down if he did well with his attempt but the latter was not impressed. Harubaru asks Mister Down to do it instead which the latter did not hesitate with. Before attempting to sound the bell, Mister Down asks the name of their master again. Harubaru reiterates that it's Master Shimo. Mister Down asks Harubaru what he thinks of Master Shimo so the boy went ranting about how he thinks that their Master is a weird one who has strange time, toilet and tea habits. Mister Down was angered, cutting off Harubaru's ranting by sounding the bell with his index finger. Harubaru concludes that Mister Down's index finger isn't as strong as he thought. Mister Down takes his leave and Harubaru follows shortly behind. Raichi was there witnessing their conversation, seeing them go back inside and looks at the bell as if something strange happened. Master Quilt is in his temple, watching the events at the Bakugan Dojo with much awe. He then turns to his left and invites spectators to witness the show that is about to unfold. The spectator is none other than Master Shimo. Back to the Bakugan Dojo, Harubaru and Raichi stood their respective Bakugan in Gate Cards set at the middle of the new Brawling Table. Mister Down asks Mister Up if he was able to teach them a lesson. The latter relates that he was unable to finish them off because the Battlefield was badly damaged during their brawl. Mister Down crouches down and declares that the results won't be the same when he handles it. He shoots his Guardian Bakugan, Butta Gill, using a Side Spin technique. As Butta Gill knocks out both Rise Dragaon and Hollow Munikis; the bell from outside the dojo breaks in half which times with the two opposing Bakugan falling off the table. Butta Gill stands triumphantly in between the two Gate Cards as the two men stared at the two boys who could only wonder what strength may Butta Gill hold. Mister Down then calls upon the user of Munikis, Raichi, to fight him in a one-on-one brawl. Featured Brawls There were no actual brawls in the episode, however, there is a demonstrative brawl in which Mister Down inflicts Critical K.O. at the same time on both Rise Dragaon and Hollow Munikis using a side-shot Butta Gill. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Mister Up * Mister Down * Quilt * Master Shimo BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Pyrus Kachia Gell *Aquos Butta Gill *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Haos Well Galow *Subterra Acro Gezard Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes